I Will Never Control You, My Love
by Sweetslumber06
Summary: You couldn't blame her for being evil she was surrounded by it 24 7. But for the first time, Virgina feels guilt and can not handle it. She flees to hogwarts for safety and unexpectedly finds love. HP in story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogwarts character or the magic…practically everything. It is all J. K Rowlings. Thanks!

**Please read :**I use to write stories at , indeed, but every story was the same. A beautiful young witch falls in love with a wizard, which is followed by complications such as cheating, lies, and friends. There should be more to a story. The same thing over and over again was dull. I wanted thrills and chills. I want love and lust. I want chaos and peace. I live for Harry Potter romance stories but I have had enough of xanga. Now I must admit, I do not believe I am an amazing writer, even though I try. But I can say I believe my ideas to be creative which I hope makes up for my lack of writing. Hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia Swanson. This young woman was around five feet and eight inches tall and her black hair was as dark as the night. She walked with poise and was extremely elegant, taught so by her uncle. With years of home school, she was intelligent and crafty with a wand. Virginia was a determined person and fitted to be so. She was educated to be perfection. She had charisma, humor, grace, beauty, and had the art of manipulation down. See, if you had just meet Virginia, you would think she was all too wonderful. She had amazing social skills and liked to flatter people. But inside there was so much more to her, so much you could never discover by just meeting her. She had no desire to be liked by people; instead she desired fear from people.

Virginia's parents died when she was around four years old, the reason was untold to her and forbidden to speak about. Her closest family to her was then her uncle. He gave her the necessities for life, such as clothes, a house, and food. Also, in her younger years taught her manners, regular education, and magic. Her uncle did not want her to go to a school such as Durmstrang or Hogwarts, but wanted to learn what he knew. It wasn't possible for her to learn as much about the dark arts in school then if she learned from him. He saw great potential in her.

The Swanson family had been pure blood and upper class for many years. They were allies with the Malfoy, Lestrange, and the Black family. Virginia found these families interesting to mingle with and always seemed to enjoy their company, well at least with the adults of these families. She was very mature for her age, which is why her uncle told Virginia, at eleven years old, that he himself was a Death Eater, worked for the Dark Lord, as well as the Malfoy, Lestrange and Black families.

Oh come on, like you didn't see that coming….

When Virginia was fifteen she meet the lord for the first time. It was at one of her uncle's parties. It was in a dark house, or what she assumed to be a house, that was cold, yet decorated and had candles. She was wearing a simple black dress, as everyone else was dressed similar. There were many people there, all followers or family members of the followers. Everyone was compacted into a large room that was bare except for the large chandeliers above. The dark lord had been gone for a long time and his arrival was important. Virginia interacted with people until there was a _poof. _In the front of the room was a large chair made for a king and in it was a man covered with a black robe. His face was hidden and he didn't move an inch. Everyone bowed, including Virginia, until the lord raised his hand. Once everyone stood up, the death eaters, such as Virginia's uncle, Lucius Malfoy and the rest of them hurriedly ran to the lord's side. They spoke in whispers, until Bellatrix Lestrange turned to us and said, "Let the feast begin." Tables filled with delicious food appeared and they began to gorge theirselves with food.

Later that night, it was close to midnight and Virginia felt an intense desire to speak with the lord. Every since she was little, Virginia enjoyed messing with people's minds, doing pranks and crimes, and being in control of people. She had a strong will to join the lord and the death eaters and why not? She was amazing with a wand, even had skilled using muggle weapons such as a knife or a gun. She loved to trick people and did it with ease. Since she was little, she was taught that muggles, half bloods, or anyone who wasn't pure blood were scum and needed to be permanently removed from this world. After a tiny pep talk to herself, Virginia rose from her table, excused herself from her uncle and his friends, and walked toward the lord. Her uncle watched in confusion. As she strolled over to the dark lord in confidence, she planned out how she would speak to him. Lucius Malfoy and his annoying son Draco were speaking to him.

"My Lord" she said to him as she kneeled down in front of him. "My name is Virginia Swan…"

"I know who you are child." He paused, with a swift movement of his eyes he starred at the Malfoys and they left after a bow.

"You are Phillips niece, I have heard much about you. What do you need girl" the dark lord interrupted. He was somewhat glad to speak to someone different; the Malfoys began to bore him.

Virginia looked up into his eyes; they were fierce and stung with yellow. "I wish…" she stuttered, scared of her questions. What if she was to be denied? She couldn't handle it. "I wish to join you. I wish, no… must become a Death Eater. Please believe my request to be true."

Voldemort stared at the girl, looking deep inside her eyes, trying to discover her trueness. Her eyes were light blue like her fathers. The contrast with her dark hair made her like quite astounding. "I believe you to be true, you have extraordinary skills at such an age, but you are too young."

Virginia was told many times by her uncle that she couldn't do something, but it was never because of her age. She had been through scenarios that majority of teenager could never dream of. Her age was only but a number to her.

"But Bellatrix was only a girl too when she became a death eater" Virginia yelled back, then afraid that her outburst might disturb him. Many people had been cursed for such yelling at the Lord. She apologized quickly and starred back at the ground.

The Dark Lord smirked and looked over at Bellatrix. She was also an amazing woman, and had such compassion for the dark arts. The Lord knew she was ready to be a Death Eater when she was seventeen. She had powers at seventeen that some would never possess. The Lord knew it; the Lord always knew.

He starred back at the girl. She spunk, power, skills, bravery, but was there loyalty in her as well? "My dear I will make a deal with you. I know your strength, but I don't know your loyalty. You shall work for me, become my spy, my third ear, and find out things that only someone of your status could perceive. For now, you will not be bonded to me, but in time things may change. Now leave, this night is near to be finished. I shall speak with your uncle later. Be gone."

He waved his wrinkly hand at her and she bowed graciously and left.

Now there is so much more to Virginia that shall be expressed over time and in different chapters. Soon you find out more about her cunning skills, her wizardry, her past, her love, and what the future holds in store for her.

Ok. I need criticism. I hope to become some what of a better writer. Do you enjoy this so far? It will get even better soon. I have much planned for this story. Thank you for reading.


	2. It's No Fun When They Die Easily

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, ect….

The night was young and a beautiful sight to see. Virginia Swanson strolled down the sidewalk starring at the moon. Even the bright lights from the city couldn't block the moon. Virginia loved the city and spent her free time there, which wasn't that often. Tonight, she wore a tight, leather, black tube top dress that was extremely short and had sexy boots to match. During missions, she usually had to wear something similar to this. Tara helped her pick this outfit out for the night. Oh didn't I tell. Walking next to Virginia was her best friend, Tara Brooks. For the past four or five years, the two of them had been tight and "worked" together. She wore a black button down shirt, slightly revealing, a jean mini skirt, and a pair of black heels. They walked with confidence, which only added more sexiness to their outfits.

Tara was an outstanding business partner. Similar to Virginia, she had black wavy hair but was much shorter then you, about five foot and two inches. She didn't care though, she had a strong personality and wasn't modest. Virginia admired Tara's outgoing and confident personality because Virginia wasn't always sure of herself. Tara got a kick out of being sneaky, mischievous, and daily searched for trouble. She also enjoyed getting into fights and talking back to people, which got her into trouble a lot. These girls were buds and watched out for each other.

It was about fifteen minutes until they reached club Zeelo. Sounds weird, I know, but it was one of the only wizard pubs around. It was also one of Tara's favorite clubs. There was music, alcohol, and boys. What else could you want?

The second these two girls walked in, the majority of the people turned to stare at them. Some interested, some frightened, and others looked away in disgust.

"How are my two favorite girls doing today?" Vincent the bartender said, trying to direct them away from the people. Vincent owned the club and always knew his usual customers, such as these girls. He also knew what could happen if the wrong people messed with Virginia and Tara. Tonight, Vincent didn't feel like disposing of a dead man's body.

"Spectacular" Tara said placing herself on a stool. Vincent shot two glasses of firewhiskey towards the two girls and they drank up. Now yes, Virginia and Tara aren't twenty-one, but being related to someone such as Mr. Swanson made loopholes in life.

"What's going on Vinnie?" Tara asked knowing Vincent was the gossip king. He knew all the juicy secrets going around. Drunken people usually spilled their guts to the bartender and later regretted it.

"Well Mr. Goyle just came in a while ago, raving on and on how much he was in love with Pansy, you know, Draco's wife. Poor chap, he was close to tears. Quite pathetic actually."

Tara gasped with interest. "I heard Draco is actually cheating on Pansy and you will never believe with who! It's-"

"Tara!" Virginia yelled, getting her back into focus. They were here for a reason, and one reason alone.

"Oh right," Tara muttered sadly. She then grabbed a picture out of her pocket and showed it to Vincent. "We're searching for this guy and heard he came here often. Correct?"

He stared into the picture and then smiled. "Oh yea, that creep is sitting over in the corner" Vincent pointed to the corner of the bar. "That guy is sad. Looking for girls that all turn him down. He's scaring away my customers. I wouldn't be too sad if he was removed from my bar."

Vincent winked at the girls and left to help another customer.

"So what do we know about him?" Virginia asked Tara. She always had the dirt.

"Well, he wanted to get revenge on one of his old friends, so he called on master for help. He was suppose to pay him back by a certain time but didn't. Supposedly he's a cowardly wimp and hangs out at bars to try to get some action."

"Let me see the picture"

Virginia stared at the picture in disgust. This guy had a dirty blond, shaggy haircut, a pointy nose, and glasses. He was very unpleasant looking and disturbing. He looked even worse in person. Over at the corner of the bar, he sat in a chair, holding a drink. The entire time he was starring at the girls dancing.

"What's his name?" Virginia asked as she eyed her victim.

"Jasper, I don't know-"

"Hey, I'm Mitchell"

Tara and Virginia turned and saw three handsome men standing next to them. Two of them had chocolate brown hair and one had red hair. The three of them were tall and looked extremely muscular.

"Do you want to dance?" The red head asked.

After Tara stopped checking them out, she grinned and said "Sure." Then, she grabbed Virginia's hand and followed the boys to the dance floor.

"I have work!" Virginia yelled into Tara's ear.

Tara pouted. "Oh come on. He will be even more turned on once he sees you dancing. Come on, I need some fun. If you loved me, you would dance with us" Tara smiled so innocently. Virginia knew better, but gave in. She nodded.

The beat was strong and the music was fun. The red head placed his hands on Virginia's hips and moved to the rhythm of the music. Tara was having a good time in-between the two other guys. Virginia noticed Jasper starring from far away. She starred back and Jasper gave her a questioning look. Next, Virginia gave him her "oh so seductive" smile and winked at him. Jasper's eyebrows went up and he slowly grew excited. She knew then that the fish had taken the bait.

Without even considering his feelings, Virginia left the red head and walked straight up to Jasper. "I'm Gabby" Virginia said placing her hand out to shake.

He tried to act smooth, but Jasper was so shocked that she was talking to him that he shook with fear. "Jasper" he said grabbing her hand. Virginia then pulled him out of his chair forcefully and whispered in his ear "Want to go somewhere more…private?"

He nodded vigorously and smiled widely.

Virginia then led him towards a red door, opened it, let him in first, and then checked to make sure no one was heading towards her to disrupt her plans.

It was slightly chilly, the lights were dim and there was a long, red velvet couch. Jasper walked over and sat down on the couch. He grinned as Virginia locked the door.

"I haven't seen you before?" he asked as Virginia walked over to him.

"I like to travel a lot" she said as quickly jumped and straddled him. His eyes grew wide as she started to kiss him. It took him a second before he started to kiss back. Virginia moved from his mouth to his neck and used her hands to unbuckle his belt.

"Don't you think…we're moving…too…fast" he barely breathed out.

Virginia stopped and looked into his eyes. "I could stop if you really wanted, but do you really want that?" He shook his head and she started to kiss him again. After about a minute of making out, Virginia finally got his belt off.

"Oh Gabby!" He whispered into her ear.

"You know Jasper, you have been a bad boy"

"Yes I have"

"How could you use the Dark Lord to get revenge and then not giving him thanks for what he did? Tisk tisk" Jaspers eyes lit up immediately and he said, "How did you know th-"

But before he could finish, Virginia wrapped the belt around his neck and started choking him. He grabbed onto the belt trying to stop you. "Sorry, but this is orders." She held onto the belt as tight as you could until Jasper used his legs and hands to kick her off of him. With a slam, she fell onto the floor and Jasper got up gasping for breath. "You bitch" he yelled out still trying to breath. "I'm going to kill you" he said looking for something in his pockets. He kept roaming around his pockets for something until Virginia said "Looking for this?" She held out his gun and shot him in the stomach. He stood still as he realized he was shot. He looked at her again paralyzed. "Orders" she said as she shot him three more times. Blood flowed out of his stomach and he grew dizzy.

Finally, he fell to the ground and lay there dead. Virginia got up and smoothed out her dress. Now that the job was done she could go home. Tara was still dancing when you saw her. Eventually she saw that Virginia was back and left the guys that were dancing with her. The two girls then started their journey back home.

"So how did it go?" she asked curiously.

"It's no fun when they die easily" Tara laughed and the two girls walked knowing they had done a job well done.


End file.
